Just Another Adventure With the Doctor?
by SquirelAimee
Summary: Amy is hurt as Rory has left the T.A.R.D.I.S. . The Doctor is being unusually distant. How would being trapped on an unknown planet with an unknown alien help?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters etcetera :(

Chapter One

"Well that's it Amy!" smirked the Doctor "that my dear girl, was the edge of the universe! Cool isn't it?"

"It certainly was exiting!" Amy sighed "I do wish Rory could have been here though."

The Doctor smiled apologetically and began to frantically twist and pulls dials and knobs in on the T.A.R.D.I.S. "We'll be back to him soon. I promise." But I knew he wasn't guaranteeing anything. We all knew it could be another earth second till my husband saw me again. But at the same time it could be as much as 15, 20, 1000 years. It pained me to be away from him this long. It was his fault anyway for not wanting to come. But he knew it would make the whole trip less fun. I slumped on the steps and left the doctor to his madness. Lost in thought, imagining the look on Rory's face when I'd told him about my latest adventure. Eventually I looked up, wondering why it was taking so long. "Doctor, what's going on?" I called, one raised eyebrow, and "it didn't take this much time on the trip there. You said we were only in the next solar system along. Surely we'd be there by now?"

"I don't know Amelia Pond. Ask the T.A.R.D.I.S.." He said in a joking manner "Maybe we've been abducted!" He waved his arms in the air in mock terror and went back to his little dance around the T.A.R.D.I.S.. This made me smile. My raggedy Doctor always knew how to put a grin on my face, even if he didn't realise. I had just relaxed in to my against the railing to watch the hilarious show that was the Doctor when without warning the very floor I was standing on shuddered. It wasn't that it malfunctioning, but normally my imaginary friend had some insight as to what was going on. "Is that is Doctor? No timey-wimey nonsense I don't really understand? No, no, no frantic sorting through random gadgets? No nothing, not anything? Please?" The very thought of me being trapped in an unknown destination possibly millenniums away from my time lost from my husband for ever crushed my insides. I felt as if my heart was imploding, tearing away from the inner cavity of my now empty body. I collapsed on the floor, leaning heavily on the railing. My soul limp and lifeless. For what was the meaning to life without my Rory? The Doctor noticed but didn't respond. He carried on playing with his console, desperately trying to figure out what was happening to his ship. Even with the artificial gravity, I could feel slight tugs pulling me in the direction of the violently flipping box. I drew a deep breathe. After all, I still had the Doctor. Even if I'd lost one of my boys it didn't mean I was giving up on the other. I stoop up. I took a gulp of air to ward of the wave of sobs about to crush me back in to a crumpled pile. Striding towards the Doctor I demanded "What is going on. I want you to tell me everything you know, and then find out the rest." To this he gave out a chuckle "Amelia Pond, I do believe you're getting a bit feisty. Fancy that! A feisty Ginger. Man I wish I was Ginger." He grinned at me before returning his attention to the T.A.R.D.I.S.. "Doctor?" I replied as sternly as I could without dropping my emotional barrier.

"Fine. We, Pondster, have been abducted. An alien from outer space has caught our ship and is in the process of reeling it in. Now here comes the interesting part, this alien isn't just pulling us in for trespassing on their land, so to speak. It has had us ensnared for the whole journey from Earth to... well where ever we are now! And it gets better, this ali..."

I frowned "From Earth to here." I spoke slowly as if to a child "From. Earth. To. Here. ? How far away are we from Earth exactly? What time is it? Who is this alien? We are in the same universe, right?" Questions where swirling around my head, making me dizzy. I needed to sit down but I couldn't in utter fear of what the answers were. "Those are all very good questions. Smart. Very smart. You've learnt from the finest!" He puffed out his chest which was answered with a dark frown. Rolling his eye he said "Fine. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed didn't they. Right, where to begin. Let's say if the universe where on a very small map with 1cm being 1000 or so light years. We are 197.34289cm away from Earth meaning we over ran our destination by 198cm. It is currently 2012. Precisely 5 minutes after we left from Earth a few days ago. Right time, wrong place. Often happens. But not normally this far. Yes Amy we are in the same universe. Trust me, if we left our lovely home universe you would have felt it. Now the alien. The alien is the cool part. Normally the T.A.R.D.I.S. can recognise most of the aliens. The others I can recognise through 900 years of experience. However, based on the surroundings, the time and the location, me and my ship have gathered that it is a... unknown species of alien. At least I don't know it." He seemed to think this was enough explanation so went back to gathering information. Just as I was about to sit, there was a loud thump and a tremor through the floor. Looks like this alien wasn't very good at parking.

I left it to the Doctor to explore where we'd landed. I was to drained from the fact that there was a possibility of losing my one true love. Waves of pain flushed through my body, twisting its way into every crevice of my being. My stomach knotted at the thought of his angelic face again left waiting for me to return to his arms. Only this time it wouldn't happen. I wondered if he was worried about me. Probably not, all he knows is that I'm on the next solar system across doing a bit of 'intergalatical tourism' as the Doctor so lovingly put it. To him I've been gone a few days, but in my heart I know it's a century. After a few painful minutes, the Doctor returns. "Right, the oxygen levels are normal, the gravity is more or less the same. Oh, and the intelligent life is next to zero. Only tiny micro-organisms." He recited informatively. A weak smile emerged on my face. "You got all that from a 2 minute walk outside."

"Nope, the T.A.R.D.I.S. told me!" he grinned, turning a screen to face me, "What I got from outside was that it is incredibly dull and lifeless, which should make it easier to find the aliens that pulled us here!" He turned and strode out through the blue doors, stopping only to hold them open for me, and pulled them shut behind him. "Doctor, you said we have to look for this alien, do you even know how big this planet is? Or how long it is before dark? Or how cold it will get? We could die." I grabbed at his arm trying to bring him back to my world. He was on another planet, and not just literally. "Amelia Pond, do you or do not want to go on a adventure?"

I gave an audible sigh "I do, but I don't want to freeze. I'm going to get a jacket." With that I bounced back to the ship, raising my hand to catch the little coppery Yale key. I slid the key in the lock and began to turn it. It wouldn't budge. I jiggled it about in the lock. Still nothing. "Uh Doctor, wrong key?"

"I am a time travelling alien from Gallifrey. How many keys do you think I have? Of course it's the right key, try harder."

I rolled my eyes dramatically and flipped my hair, turning back to the key. I twisted and twisted then it snapped. "Told you."

"Well then, guess we need to find help?"

* * *

**This should be 5-6 chapters long but it might be longer if I decide I have more to put in or if there. I have spell checked it but sorry if I missed anything. Hope you enjoy itxxx**

**p.s. I have no idea how to add extra chapters though so when I find that out the next will be up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic chapter two  
The planet really was empty. After miles of walking, all there was to see were dull green rocks and pools of grey water. The Doctor's stark white shirt and bright red bow tie stuck out from the surrounding view. Dusk was begining to fall. A full moon emerged from the land ahead, hanging it's self in the sky to watch down on us. The light it reflected to us was outstandingly bright. Although I still couldn't think of what it was reflecting. My feet throbbed from trekking to find an alien that could be possibly nonexistent. My head pounded in the heat that I couldn't even find the source of. We had no water, no protection, no weapons. Nothing at all. At any moment whatever managed to escape the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s scan could jump out and kill us or do with us as it pleases. Despite the Doctor's boasts and claims, there was nothing would be able to do if it happened. We would be doomed. I would be doomed. Doomed to make my poor husband wait another 70 years for someone who is not coming back. He would wait right? Why wouldn't he wait. I need to calm down. What's gotten in to me? This isn't me. I don't worry. Rory's the worrier. I'm the headstrong one. I don't worry. My train of thought was interrupted by the Doctor's exclaimations. "aha" he made such an abrupt stop, he nearly fell over. "this looks like civilisation. Of some kind. A very uncivilised kind." I glanced around. Infront of me was a ring of flat, round rocks in a ring infront of a firepit. From the embers in the fire, I could tell it had just been put out. But it had a odd smell to it. The obviously don't use the same stuff to burn. I looked around. What did they use to burn? There where no trees. Not even the remains if tree stumps. I walked over to get a closer view, then backed away in horror. "Doctor you might want to take a look at this." I called. Striding over, the Doctor asked "What have you found then Amy. Oh um? Who ever called us here was a... you know what, never mind." He swirled round, only to walk in to a poppet sized alien. "aah hello wee one!"  
"Docter! You can't say that." I scowled. "What he meant to say was hello we mean no harm."  
The doe eyed creature looked up, its stare was almost entrancing. It was a pretty creature. It had piercing blue eyes the shade of frost in the moon light. The atmosphere it's presence created was enthralling and serene. I wanted to lower my voice to a whisper in order to not disturb some nonexistant child from its sleep. It was a peace I hadn't felt the whole trip. I wanted to share my thoughts with this childlike creature. But I didn't because the doctor rolled his eyes and was ranting about everything that happened. An expresstion of befuddlement was set in the aliens face. "Doctor, slow down and start again."  
"Alright, fine. To put it very simply, we travell around, lets say space. Don't want to blow your mind just yet. We got pulled here. Lets say towed. You are the only life we have found on this planet. Although you look like a lost five year old looking for her mummy, I believe you have some how pulled us here. Is that correct?"  
"Firstly, I am a male, fully grown cerebrolapamamahala writers note: pronounces, sereb-ro-la-pam-amama-ala and I have no idea what you mean by pulled here or towed or what ever."  
"Cerebrolapamamahala? In all my years of travelling I have never, ever come across one of you."  
"You can't of been travelling long then. We where once a flourishing nation. Millions, covering every inch of this planet." His eyes softened as he look of at a distant speck of dust floating through the breeze.  
"Well lets see. I am currently 900 years old. I have travelled through countless eras. I have, between me and my ship, almost infinate knowledge of the universe. There's no way you existed in millions. I would have heard. I would have known."  
"Well then we, I must be the anomaly to your vastly wide existance." His reply was smart and witty, delivered with an eye to eye glare.  
"What happened to your race?" I said, peering over at the fire. I noticed his eyes now more than ever. They had grown a bit bigger. No, that must be my imagination. But they have, havent they?  
"My race died in a collition. It was fatal. It wiped out all life. I escaped to the next planet witha clear view of everything." He nodded to what I though was a moon. I'm sure its a moon. It's been orbiting us. I don't want to believe his story. It's so flawed. But I'm not chalenging him. Why am I not chalenging him? Again, the doctor moved on with out me, leaving me lost in thought. This isn't me. "...ceratainly some one I can trust. Don't you think Amy?"  
"Yeah sure!" I smiled, then frowned, then smiled again. I shook my head and blinked. The world has gone fuzzy. I don't understand what's going on. I felt the ground colapse from my feet.

* * *

Doctors P.O.V.

"So how was the planet before the collition." I really felt for this little alien. He understands me. His eyes raised from the hard ground and met mine. Blue, his eyes where as blue as the spring morning sky. "It was beautiful. Tree where as numerous as our people. There where simply life forms to keep us busy, counting and collecting them. Our children ran around us, playing in lakes and creeks. It is a wonderful life. Was." He wiped a tear before it splashed out on to his cheek.  
"Well, I'm not one to get sentimental!" I shrugged of the heart warming tale of his past like that. I don't do that to every one hopefully. I must just me shaken from the trip. Yes, thats it. "I don't blame you, Doctor is it?"  
"Yes it is, and this is... Amy?" I'd completly forgotten about her. She was grasping for a support. Blindley, in fact her eyes where glazed over. "Amy? What have you done to her? Whats happening? Who are you?"  
"Calm done Doctor. It will be the change in pressure. Get her in to my home to cool of." I watched him as his arm shot out behind Amy's back, just as she was about to fall. His reflexes where good, too good. Even so, I didn't question him, instead followed him to a sweet little cave. It was neatly furnished. The native wood was a beautiful, deep red colour. I could imagine what this little planet would have looked like. Wait am I really believing this guy. He could be anything. Something about him is making me want to trust him. I always trust my insticts. But is it my instincts telling me to trust him, or something else? "Can I offer you a drink?" The alien held up a little cup filled with a green liquid, "I do appologise for the mess."  
"I will have a drink thank you very much! What is it? I didn't see any water on my way here? Well nothing drinkable." I scrutinized the sloshy substance.  
"No, there is nothing drinkable on the Island." His gaze caught mine for a second, "I travel to the next planet for basic nessecities."  
I wanted to question this, but I don't. I don't know why. I just don't. "That sounds like a journey. But it's all in aid of survival." I knew as I said this that it wasn't me talking. I have no idea who is but it isn't me. "I've been on quite a journey my self." I mumbled as I tipped the contents of the cup in to Amy's mouth.  
"Interessting, Where did you come from?"  
"Earth. London, the capital of England to be exact. Thats where she's from. I'm from a distant planet, long gone now."  
"Oh that's terrible. At least you have such a beautiful young woman to accompany you."  
"Hmm, but she's only human. She makes humany mistakes. Not as much as some of my other companions." I smiled to my self, remembering the feats of amazingness I had shown sorting out Rose's paradox.  
"Sounds like barrels of fun Doctor. You sound like the adventuring type then?"  
"Don't get me started!" I repleyed, giving the first real smile in ages. "Your the only alien I've met in a long while thats invited me into their home and fed us and shetered us. I miss that."  
"My mother taught me to treat guests well; of course by guests she meant friends from across the street, not how ever many light years away you came from!"  
" 198." I stared out at the view outside the caves mouth. He was at his home. I was no where near mine, and I couldn't even get in to my replacement one. The T.A.R.D.I.S.. The T.A.R.D.I.S.! "I know it sounds like a very silly question, but I'm a silly person. You don't happen to know a lock smith do you?"  
The alien looked at me questioningly "A lock smith?"  
"Yes. Some one who comes and fixes the locks on buildings and less typically, ships. You see I managed to get locked out of mine." To this the alien gave a childish giggle. "Well luckily for you, I'm quite good with locks."  
"Well I can't see anything wrong with you taking a look. I must warn you my ship is unlike any you may of seen before!" I smiled already looking forward to his face when he saw it.  
"We'll have to wait for you Amy to come around?" He stared at me puzzled as to why I was getting ready to go with our her.  
"Nah I got it!" I knelt down and patted her face hard "AMY GET UP THE PLANETS EXPLODING!" From the look on her face I knew I was dead.

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

"Doctor I'm going to kill you." I scowled up at him.  
"I know!" He smiled down at me. I really hate the loveable oaf sometimes. "What could possibly have made that necessary? Woah, where am I?"  
"My humble home deary."  
"Was I talking to you? Doctor how did I get here?"  
"Oh you fainted, we dragged you here and now we're leaving. Shorty here is going to unlock the T.A.R.I.S. ! I'm sorry I didn't ask for your name did I?"  
"Endoba, my name is Endoba."  
"Right, well then Endoba, off we go!" He pushed Endoba and I from the cave out to the campsite, which was the last place I remember being. He grabbed the aliens shoulder and turned him to face him. "Endoba, please, tell me there's a quicker way of travel than walking. I'm really impatient you see." He pulled a hilarious puppy dog face to which little Endoba rolled his giant eyes.  
"There is one way, but it will blow your mind. I don't know what you to have seen before now but I'm pretty sure this is the single most interesting thing ever. Some people have even said these break the laws of physics themselves." He seemed quite proud of this as he stopped for a moment, "but of course you've already seen things like that doctor!"  
"Yes indeed I have! Now come on what you waiting for! Show us!" I pushed the doctor for that.  
"Doctor you look like a little girl on Christmas morning!"  
"Hey, take that back!" He mocked offence and shoved me back. Endoba to amusement in this and stood back to watch us.  
"If your done here!" Endoba caught our attention, staring us in the eyes "doctor I need you to imagine the T.A.R.D.I.S and the area around it with as much detail as possible. You too Amy. Now close your eyes." Endoba took our hands and squeezed them. I couldn't help but to open my eyes. We where a strange sight. One human, one alien in a humanoid body and one alien in a tiny human body, standing in a circle holding hands. In London people would be screaming. Running from the mad, unnatural inhabitants. Out of the blue, the very fabric of existence tore away from around us. My eyes widened in fear. I turned to the Doctor who looked peaceful with his eyes shut and Endoba looked the same. I tried to open my mouth to scream but the gust from every direction wouldn't let me. Past the faces I front of me, all I could see was blurs of colour and light mixing and intertwining. I gripped tighter around the to hands I held in fear that what ever was pulling me down would rip me from my Doctor. The other two didn't seem to be taking any affect to the forces of the move. The stood perfectly still as if actually on land. After two more terrifying seconds I blinked wildly. The light display was calming and winds settling. I no longer felt as if I was going to be torn away to some distant blurry land. With a thump, our feet hit the ground in unison.

"That was marvellous, absolutely marvellous! How does it work?"  
The alien didn't acknowledge his question, but instead turned to me. The trip must of left me in a daze because he noticed dizziness on my face.  
"You ope ed your eyes didn't you?"  
"A little." I felt like a fool with the both of them sTaring at me Leo I was some kind f idiot. I dropped my head to hide the blushing.  
"Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have been lost forever. Doomed to exist between space."  
"Like I said Endoba, she's human. Any way tell me how this teleporting works."  
"It's not teleporting as such. Teleporting would be where the person dematerialising then being recreated in the next. This is more like you are leaving the universe and travelling through a narrow tunnel, not quite a time vortex; it's a form of travel confined to space and space only. Even in the time it took us to get from my rock cave to here not a second has past."  
"That's fascinating! Now please take a look at my ship. Your one of the nicest aliens I've ever had the pleasure to meet but I find that very boring if you ask me!"  
"Doctor!"

* * *

Amy's P.O.V.

Its been a week. Obviously the T.A.R.D.I.S's security is increasingly strengthening, the doctor told me about how, once, a woman opened it with a hairpin. But this was looking to take ages. Every day I sat with Endoba chatting to him. Sometimes I asked him about the planet we where on but I can clearly see it is a sensitive topic for him. I don't want to bother him. I mainly told him stories of encounters I had had with evil aliens from distant planets. It was strange staying in one place for so long without being pulled up to run from my imminent death. It was an odd feeling not to have the doctor pacing, communicating every word of his train if thought only to have his words not fully understood. It wasn't normal though, seeing as in every other day the sun was blue.

With out his usual madness, the doctor occupied him self by memorising the planet and the two suns it floated around. I watched him as he lost him self to his imagination, which was one any sane person wouldn't want to think about. I didn't want to know what was going on in his brain. But it kept him quiet.

"So Amy, what's it like? Being on the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Endoba smiled up at me with a perfect smile.  
"It's magical. It really is. Of course it's got mysterious secrets." I smiled at his fascinating at what he saw as just a blue box.  
"Like..."  
"Well, for starters, the doctor says its telepathic. He doesn't talk much about his previous companions. But he did tell me once about a girl who opened the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s heart and stared into it. The T.A.R.D.I.S. went inside her. She managed to bring the dead alive. He said it was telepathic. It could read your thoughts; talk to you if you listen hard enough. Do I need to go on." I noticed Endoba has lost interest. Caught in his thoughts.  
"No. I've heard enough. That was all I needed to know and more." He replied dreamily as if he had no idea what he was answering to. His eyes had gotten drastically smaller. His lips pursed. He smiled a sinister smile before snapping back to reality. "Your old ship'll be done soon. Why don't you fetch the doctor!"  
"Um, okay then?"

* * *

**Sorry it's really late **

**forgive me it's Christmas **

**posts will become more regular I promise. **

**Merry Christmas xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic chapter three

"You called, little friend!" Endoba seemed to smile at this. His eyes twinkled, childlike and bright.  
"Yes I think I've got it!" He knocked on the door near the lock as hard as his little arms could. The doctor smiled mockingly and sighed a loud, exasperated sigh. The door swung open and nearly hit him in the face. "How'd you do that? It doesn't work like that? Nothing can get in to this ship without a key? You can't just knock on it and expect it to open?" The doctors face was pulled in to a tight frown. His piercing eyes glaring at the inferior alien in front of him eyes held tight in his gaze. Then without warning a bright smile pasted over his face. "Ah but your clearly a little mastermind though aren't you!"

I've seen him have mood swings. Worse than a teenage girl with controlling parents and annoying siblings. But never this fast. And _never_ on the subject of his T.A.R.D.I.S. not ever. He would wait impatiently for a sufficient answer to each of his questions as he fired them. Not switch to a smile and dismiss it. Something's wrong, very wrong.

I blinked my self out of my worries. The too of them had been nattering away. "You know what doctor? I'll give your ship a little check up shall I?"  
"Yeah! Sure it's 1000 years over due depending on how you look at it!"  
"Brilliant. If you just stand back!" The doctor obliged; taking three comically large steps back, he propped him self on a rock after dusting grit from it. I strode over to voice my anxiety. "Doctor something's changed, or is changing you."  
"What are you on about Amelia! There's nothing else left in our universe that could change me. I've seen it all remember!"  
"But you hadn't seen this planet or this alien?" I raised my eyebrow and beckoned for him to look at me. "You've seen it all and yet you missed this?"  
"Well I can only see so much. I was bound to miss something!"  
"Endoba said they where a thriving race. And now there gone. If something bad happened here surely the TARDIS would take you towards it?"  
"Endoba is a perfectly lovely alien. Their not all bad you know. He has never done anything bad in the entire stay, and that's a record for me."  
"Nothing at all?"  
"Nope, absolutely nothing."  
"Not even steal your ship."  
The raspy noise of the TARDIS leaving filled the area. A strong wind blew about dust. The TARDIS faded in and out before vanishing before us. With Endoba inside.

* * *

**I know it's a short one but it seemed like such a great cliffhanger **

**I am so sorry for not uploading school and junk in the wway**

** hope you like it. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Endoba's POV  
"Right, into camouflage" Endoba glanced over his shoulder. I had heard the doctor say this ship had a soul. I wasn't sure whether I believed him or not but I had to be safe. Taking took a deep breath, my eyes screwed shut as if what I was doing was intensely straining. My fists soon followed. I tightened up into a ball. There was a sharp, high pitched pop. My taught body slumped. Somewhat larger than my former self; I lay gasping for breath as if I had just won a marathon. My body stayed limp for a while. Slowly, starting with toes, the creature checked each limb.  
"Toes. Feet. Legs. Fingers. Arms. Body. Neck and ooh a face." I jumped up and checked my self out in a mirror. "Spitting image of him to." Clearing my throat loudly, he began playing with the pitch of my voice. "Perfect... Cool!" My, his, my reflection gave him a cold stare. Fingers fumbling over the clothes, I found a bow tie, a tweed jacket, braces slung over my shoulders and a fez. "Oh this is odd. Very odd" I was spitting image. Spitting image of the doctor. I fluttered his eyes shut to focus. My senses twitching. Drawing a deep breath I summoned my powers.

Doctors POV  
"A mild telepathic link!" I yelled as i finally relised. "How could i have been so stupid. That's why we trusted him. That's why you where reacting in way you don't normally! That why I couldn't find this place. With an empire like he described, they could have sealed the whole planet from outsiders. And that will be why the TARDIS hasn't returned its self. He's probably in there right now. Looking like me. He better not have a fez. Fezzes are cool. Fezzes are mine. I claimed it!" Amy could see i was getting hysterical now.  
"Doctor calm down. I need you to think. How can we get the TARDIS back. I'm never going to see Rory again. All our travels would be pointless if I don't end up with him. I don't want to be here forever doctor please. This place is so dank and desolate. I hate it. Rory's not here. Rory. My Rory. My boys." I could now see my Amelia was getting hysterical. I let her slump on the floor beside me, sobbing her heart out.

Amy's POV

I lay slumped on the floor at the doctors feet. Crying my heart put; only it isn't my heart. My heart belongs to Rory. Rory, the one I can no longer see. The one I can no longer talk to. The one I can no longer live without. Twist of agony writhed through me. I couldn't see. Tear blinded me. They stung my cheeks in the bitter air. The salty taste filled my dry mouth, burning my chapped lips. "Why would you let him take it. You might have well of given him my house keys. He could have stopped at mine and finished Rory off." That's how it feels. He's so far away. It's like he's dead. In fact he could be. I have no idea how long time takes here. It could have been 100 earth years in the week I've been on this rock. The fact that I'd made him wait again makes every cell in my body flip in anguish. Every hair on my back stands up in a mutilated chorus of screams. I open my mouth to joins then but overpowering sobs fill the muteness.  
"There there Amelia Pond. I'll get us off this planet" his face changed. He gave me a look that made me assured that he had a plan. Even if it was only half of one. "Right. That alien telepathic. It has my TARDIS tricked into thinking he's me. He could even look like me, sound like me if be wanted to. What we need to do is break that link. Which is impossible seeing as we have no idea where he is. But hey, I like impossible. Impossible's cool! What we need is a massive transmitter. Which we don't have. Or do we!"

"What are you on about doctor. This planets empty. You've seen it. Just rock. Endoba said his species died out ages ago. You heard him."

"He also. Said he was giveing the TARDIS the once over. He then flew it away. Leaving us stranded. Or so he thinks. Or rather, oh so he thinks he thinks!" The doctor grins so wide it looks like it hurts.  
"Oh how lovely. Trapped on a planet **with some one who's out of his mind**" I shouted the last bit. Starting to loosely temper, I took a breath. He was already half way up a large rock when he beckoned for me to follow.  
"Alright! I know your here. And this, um, this!" He takes out a plastic tube from his pocket and inspects it with a confused expression "this tube. It's a bomb. Reveal your selves or I'll activate it." His face contorted. I hadn't heard a gunshot of any kind but I knew something couldn't be right.  
"Doctor are you okay. You do know that's just a pipe and that no ones here." As I whispered that there was an odd flicker in my eye line. I knew instantly I was wrong. A out the first part anyway.  
"Amy. Don't let them read you thoughts. Think about something else. Think about Rory. How much you love him. What you want to say to him. Anything but this." As much as I I we it would hurt me, I obeyed.  
"You have no way of reading our minds. Show yourselves and your true surroundings. Now!" His voice boomed across the area. A flicker appeared in the back ground revealing an old version of Endoba. This seemed to trigger a wave of blinding light from miles away to as near as a few meters for us. Thousands of them. Just like Endoba said.

* * *

**Sorry last chapter was so short**

**so is this one but that's because my hands are freezing **

**Funny story. My snowman moves. **

**Every day it turns and moves forward a little **

**its gunna kill me**


End file.
